Padlocks, combination locks, and other types of conventional locks are known in the art for use in a variety of applications. Locks may be used by an owner to secure many different objects against theft or accidental misplacement. Locks may include additional features, such as for example, a time keeping and display device.
Time display devices that are not worn by the user on his or her wrist or as pocket watch have become popular in the art. These devices are useful for attachment to a selected base object, such as for example, a ski jacket, a bicycle, a backpack or a life jacket. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a lock including a time display device that can secured and locked to a selected object.
The present lock offers novel features over other locks known in art and available on the market today. The shackle of the lock advantageously locks when in the closed position when attached to a selected base object. In addition, the lock secures the time display component in a manner that allows the user to rotate the display component for viewing from a variety of directions.